Project Summary ? Administrative Core Summary The Administrative Core is designed to provide scientific leadership, effective communication, and an administrative support structure to ensure the coordination of all PDTC activities. The essential services provided by the Core include: administrative support for all of the investigators in each project and core; scientific oversight and progress review for each project; coordination of selection processes for Pilot Studies and integration of these investigators and their projects into full PDTC program as they evolve; fiscal and financial management and oversight for all components of the PDTC; and organization and communication of all PDTC meetings and activities. The Administrative Core is also responsible for all interactions with the NCI staff, including scientific and administrative. The overall objectives of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Establish and maintain an administrative structure to provide support for and management of all PDTC activities. 2. Foster an environment to maximize collaborative and translational research among PDTC investigators between Wistar, MD Anderson, and Penn and between other PDTC/PDXNet and NCI initiatives. 3. Ensure compliance with all institutional, governmental, and NCI regulations and policies. .